A public transportation network forms an important part of a metropolitan area. Numerous people living in the metropolitan area rely on public transportation for various purposes. For example, regular users rely on public transportation for work or school commute while others rely on it for transportation from one location to another, such as meeting with friends, going to dinner or watching a movie.
Typically, the transportation network includes a number of services, such as different types of transports, for example, trains, buses, or trolleys. Furthermore, numerous services or lines make up the transportation network, particularly in a large or developed metropolitan area. Such an extensive network may offer a user of the network numerous options to reach his/her destination. This makes it complicated for the user to select an appropriate option based on time and the user's preferences. For example, the user may prefer a shorter travel time over less transfers. In some instances, the user may require additional options with different schedules due to inability time constraints.
The present disclosure is directed to a transportation route planner which takes into consideration various criteria and provides diversified k shortest paths.